


A Very Magic Christmas

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas isn’t about the presents or the gifts, it’s not even about the pure white snow that blankets the kingdom. It’s about time spent with your friends and family, all the shared laughter and smiles. What does it take for Mordred to realize that christmas isn’t a time to mourn for his lost family and actually look at the new one he has now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Magic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know, very late but HAPPY NEW YEARS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_Characters: Merlin, Mordred, Arthur, Morgana, Leon, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gaius_

_Relationships: Merlin/Mordred, Arthur/Gwen, Morgana/Leon_

_Tags: Christmas, Good!Morgana, Magic revealed, non-canon!AU, Merdred_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters goes to BBC and the respected actors_

_Summery: Christmas isn’t about the presents or the gifts, it’s not even about the pure white snow that blankets the kingdom. It’s about time spent with your friends and family, all the shared laughter and smiles. What does it take for Mordred to realize that christmas isn’t a time to mourn for his lost family and actually look at the new one he has now?_

_**A Very Magic Christmas** _

__

Mordred watched from the top of his room, the flurry of snow floating around him in a white cloud. The stars glittering brightly against the dark navy expansion of space that spreads across the sky. The moon was almost full, the pale rays lighting his face as he sat in the cold, the frigid air burning in his lungs as he heaved for a breath. With Christmas around the corner, everyone seem to have forgotten the youngest knight in favor of spending time getting ready for tomorrow’s feast and spending a bit of time with their family.

He rested his chin on his arm as he watched the remaining people scramble through the paved streets to their homes were most likely will have someone to greet them warmly with a set table and a hug. Mordred wiped his face with his heavy wool sleeve and slid back through the window and into his room, shaking his dark curls to get rid of the snow and he drew the shutters closed from the icy wind. His frozen fingers fumbled with the buckle to his crimson cape, his eyes closed as his breathed in the remaining scent of nutmeg and cinnamon from dinner.

His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the cape folded itself nicely over his chair. He collapsed on his bed, his face falling into the pillow to soak up his tears before they could drip onto the blankets. The warm wool rubbing against his cheek in an irritating way but he was to tired to move. He fell into a fitful sleep, his mind diving into a memory of the day where he first met Emrys, the very streets that he just watched, the very streets where the last of his family was murdered by King Uther.

He woke up in a silent scream, his eyes flashing dangerously as he tried to stop the ax from falling down. He drew up his knees to his chest, his body shaking from the cold and fear. He knew it was illogical that King Arthur would kill him at this time where he already accepted magic back into Camelot but the fear was engrained from when he was a small child speaking in the minds of his parents even before he could walk. After staying in that position for awhile trying to calm his breathing and regain a sense of logic, he uncurled himself and got off the bed. His bare feet touching the cold wood as he wrapped himself back into his cape and left the room, the first rays of sunlight flooding through the window.

He quietly stalked out to the forest where he went on a walk, taking in the glittering crystals of ice hanging from the trees in a mess of sharp, deadly objects. The little light that made it’s way through the dark leaves and tangles of branches, magnified and lit the whole place in an ethereal glow. The whisper of the wind through the frozen trees caused a sharp whistle that made its way to Mordred’s bones. He took a deep breath of the cold air and released his magic to flow freely with the forest’s magic. The snow melted and little red flowers bloomed beneath the tender care of the mixed magic. He bent down to gently stroke the silk-like petals, the drop of gold in the center contrasting the stark silver of the radial veins. He stood up and brushed the pieces of grass off his knees, the pieces falling into the snow that still stood around the flower. He headed off, reeling in his magic like a puppy on a leash.

He moved quickly, too quickly if you ask the forest, it called for him, called for the druid that he was. Magic on magic, like how Mordred could feel Merlin so far away. He was greeted by Gwaine not too soon after entering the walls again.

“Mordred!” Gwaine exclaimed, throwing an arm around the younger’s shoulder. “You coming to the feast tonight?”

Mordred flinched when he had scared him by popping out of nowhere but still allowed the slightly drunk knight to use him as a support. “I don’t know. I think I’ll sit this one out.”

Gwaine gaped at him, his mouth moving up and down but no words came out. Mordred slipped from under the other’s weight, walking a few more steps before he released that the youngest knight had already moved on in a flash of red. He ran to catch up.

“What will you do instead then?”

“I’m thinking about staying in my room for the day.”

“What!? But it’s Christmas! It’s a day of celebration, also it’s has the best feast of the year. Why are you going to stay in all day?”

Mordred grimaced at the yelling that was going on too close to his ear. He shrugged, his red cape fluttering as he tried to walk away, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the talkative man.

“I don’t really like Christmas, that’s all.” He rounded the corner and left the other to his own thoughts.

**_~•*•~ A Very Magic Christmas ~•*•~_ **

****

“He doesn’t like Christmas” Gwaine told Arthur as the knights, minus Mordred, sat at the table to eat breakfast. Merlin raised an eyebrow but continued to stuff his face with eggs. “I mean I get it if druids don’t celebrate it but last time I checked, they are the ones who go all out for these type of stuff!”

“Maybe something happen?” Leon said from his spot next to Morgana. Merlin could just see the love that was coming off the two but the oblvious two couldn’t even see the glances exchanged. Merlin pushed his plate back, too full to pick at the food anymore. Arthur rolled his eyes at him and pointed at Gwaine with a fork.

“You leave him alone, okay? If he wants to do something else then we can’t force him to come.” Arthur’s icy blue eyes glaring at Gwaine.

“He’s staying in his room all day” Gwaine deadpanned. Merlin had to reach over and started hitting Percival’s back as he choked on his apple cider.

“That does not seem right.” Percival said after taking a deep breath. They all looked at Merlin. Merlin looked up to see all the gazes that was focused on him. He felt the sinking fear of a plan that is about to good wrong, very wrong.

“Merlin” Morgana purred, her eyes boring into his. Merlin was a second away from fleeing the room. “Merlin dear, will you go talk to Mordred for us?”

Merlin shook his head very rapidly, his neckerchief hiding the gulp he just took. Morgana’s smile slidded off her face. “Let me rephrase that. You will go talk to Mordred for us.” Everyone shuddered in sympathy for the all-powerful warlock.Merlin found Mordred on the roof of his room, looking over to the forest top that could be seen just over the walls. Merlin softly sat next to the moping knight, the blowing a cold chill through Merlin's clothes.  
  


**_~•*•~ A Very Magic Christmas ~•*•~_ **   
  


"Hello" Mordred greeted when Merlin settled down on the bare patch of thatch that wasn't covered in ice or snow.

"Hello, you not coming to the feast?" Merlin said in a way that was more statement than question. Mordred stared at his interlocking fingers.

"No"

"Why not?" Merlin pressed. Mordred looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

He took a deep breath letting the sharp air bite at his throat and burn his lungs. "Christmas is a time for family right? My mother died going through Camelot to get a present for the kids in my tribe, my father was killed a week before Christmas. My family was gone in a blink of an eye, my friends murdered by the knights. Already alone before my 11 birthday. I been traveling from one tribe to another, tossed around because I was an outcast, I guess I don't feel the spirit." Mordred closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. Merlin scooted closer, wetting the bottom of his pants, his arm wrapping around the younger Mage.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't cause this"

"No I'm sorry that we haven't shown you that you’re part of the family now. Come on, we got a feast to attend."

Merlin stood up, his brilliant goofy smile cutting through Mordred's sour, depressing mood, a hand extended to him in a symbol of friendship and maybe something closer. Mordred gave Merlin a shy smile before letting the older and taller man pull him up. His dark brown hair covered in delicate flakes of snow crowning his wild curls like a sparkling halo fit for an angel.

"Let's go" Merlin said softly, his hand staying clasped with Mordred a bit too long, not that they were complaining. They headed off towards the castle as the sun was starting to go down past the trees, the amber rays lighting the roads and bathing the castle with its glow. Mordred felt a huge weight fall off his chest as he stepped closer to Merlin, his breath coming out in white clouds.

"Cold?" Merlin asked.

"Just a bit" Mordred replied as he went up the stairs, avoiding the patches of ice on the stone steps. "Watch out!" He called as his hand shot out to grab Merlin's arm to prevent him from slipping on a patch of almost invisible ice.

"Thanks" Merlin sighed in relief.

By the time the two of them made it into the warm dining room, the others had already piled food on their plates and started to eat.

"Oi!" Merlin said indignantly. "You started without us!"

"Us?" Gwaine asked before turning to see Mordred half hiding behind Merlin. "Mordred!"

Merlin yanked Mordred into a chair and settled himself down next to him.

_'You okay?'_

_'Im fine, Emrys. They are a noisy bunch, aren't they?'_

_'Of course'_

Merlin dug into the delicious food while the others joked around him.

"So Mordred, I think you'll like this one, what did the what did the patient say to the magic doctor?" Arthur asked, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his fingers.

Merlin's lips quirked into a small smile at Mordred's completely innocent face.

"No need to be so Druid! I was just trying forest, some people just can't find some sleep around here."

Mordred's face was priceless. He sputtered helplessly as the others roared with laughter.

_'Listen to this Mordred'_

"You know Arthur, Mordred here was just teaching me how to be a better writer than Percival here. Anyone wanna hear a poem?"

Cheers from all around came, Morgana just sat there straight face at the others antics. Arthur gave a long suffering sigh and gave a slow nod, already regretting it the moment the grin broke out on Merlin’s face.

"Well there once was king of Camelot

Who was a humongous clotpot

And the poor bumbling prat

Fell because he was so fat

And couldn't get back up

So he sat there and huffed

A royal huff mind you

Because he was the king of Camelot"

Merlin faked bowed as everyone laughed to Arthur's expense. Arthur scowled and reached over to cuff Merlin on the head.

"Well you could say Merlin has driven Arthur up a wall... Or at least if he wasn't fat, Merlin would have." Morgana said still with the straight face. She calmly place another mouthful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. The shocked silence that followed afterward was ruined when Gwaine started choking on his ale from the side-hurting laughter that soon broke out not too soon afterward.

_'That was brilliant'_

_'Thank you!'_

_'You're welcome Emrys'_

After they finished eating, the friends drew out their presents and started handing them out. Mordred had enough sense to magic his into his bag as he didn't buy anyone anything.

"Mordred you open one first!" Gwen said, a smile graced her lips. Mordred shot back a similar smile before drawing her's and Arthur's present closer. He lifted the lip to find a dagger lying on some red velvet.

"Merry Christmas, Mordred" Arthur said, a fond look on his face.

"Thank you, sire" Mordred replied. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You see, he doesn't make it sound like an insult!"

"What ever you say, sire" Merlin teased, his fingers swiping the bow off the box. “How long did this take you to think off considering I didn’t help you? I mean you can’t even write your own speeches.”

Mordred dug into his bag a bit before pulling out two small boxes, each with it’s own gold wrapper and silver bow. He slid them over to Arthur and Guinevere, the glossy dark wood allowing it to pass and into the hands of the said king and queen. Merlin gave him a hurt look.

“What? I thought we were buddies!” He pouted, sitting back and crossing his arms. Mordred sat there and gently pat his shoulder. “I save the best for last.”

That got Merlin to smile and wrap his arm around Mordred’s shoulder and gave Arthur a pointed look to hurry open upon opening the present. The gold wrapper fell off with a flash of gold because Arthur was struggling to figure out how to unwrap the seamless thing. Merlin grinned and the thanks Gwen gave him before she opened the box.

“Oh my god!” Gwen shrieked. “That is so pretty!” She stood up and walked around the table to plant a small kiss on his cheek. Cue the light blush that now painted Mordred’s cheeks.

“I enchanted them to respond to your touches. One touch glows, two makes it point the way to the other clasp, and three sends a distress signal to me or one of the knights, oh and Merlin too.” Mordred said quietly. Gwaine looked at Mordred.

“Well good to know someone’s looking out for the princess.”

Arthur’s eye twitched, a lot. “Morgana! Why don’t you choose someone to give a gift to.”

Her gift was to Leon first then Arthur, along with some snappy insults about having a bloody stick up his arse. All the knights and Camelot’s residents in the room exchanged gifts, some more appreciated than others. Morgana was so delighted with hers that she went over and kissed Mordred on the lips. Merlin was still sitting there fuming silently while Mordred sputtered and tried to get back on his chair. Morgana was back in her seat laughing with Leon wrapping his arm around her waist quite jealousy.

Mordred managed to get back into his chair with minimum flailing.

“Okay, okay. One last present and then off to bed okay?” Arthur said. Most of the knights by now were a bit more than buzz, Gwaine completely drunk but still pretty coherent. “Merlin still hasn’t gotten yours, Mordred.”

Mordred looked at Merlin from under his long eyelashes, the muted blue-green glittering as he once again dug into his bag. This one was the one that he did go out to get. He travelled far on his vacation to get this from the outlying druid camp. He pulled out the silver statue and placed it in front of Merlin. A blue ribbon tied loosely around it’s neck, the folds lying on the shining scales. There laid a dragon with eyes of green, barely visible from mostly closed eyelids, and scales of silver. Mordred gave a shy smile before whispering to the cold object, everyone’s attention was fixed on the very intricate craftwork.

_“Deffro o fawr o un”_

The whisper of magic flowed from the mouth, past the ears to towards the dragon. The captivated audience watched and a shudder ran through the statue, the ripples spreading and it made it seem like it was alive.Slowly but surely the wings opened as did the eyes, finally allowing everyone to see its brilliant irises. It yawned, the small teeth flashing and it shook itself and walked over to Merlin. The head tilting slightly as it considered him. The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the little thing bunched up and leaded into the air towards Merlin, its small but sharp claws flashing. Arthur was about ready to kill the thing if it wasn't for the fact that Merlin was laughing and the dragon was sitting quite comfortably on top of his head.

“Its so cute!” Merlin said, his deep blue eyes turning to Mordred. “Does it have a name?”

Mordred chuckled just slightly. “No, she doesn’t”

“I am going to name you… Fendith!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Blessing” Mordred muttered. “She truly is.” Everyone look at her with kind eyes as Merlin played with her, the small dragon puffing quite bright flames into the air.

‘ _Thank you, Mordred’_

_‘Anything for you, Emrys’_

_‘Can I stop by later?’_

_‘Sure’_

If Mordred was to say his heart wasn’t beating extremely hard right then, he would have lied through his teeth and mind. He was about ready to die from the sheer glee that was running through him.

Maybe christmas is really a time for magic and family after all.

 


End file.
